Justine Diaz
Justine Diaz is an FBI agent working with Benjamin Jones to take down con artists and crime families. History Ben's New Deal Justine Diaz came to the prison with Dao to talk to Ben about a deal. Dao had proposed a deal that got Ben out in three to five years, but Diaz instead wanted to get him out right away and have him work for the FBI, using his skills as a con artist to catch other criminals. Ben initially refused, but then agreed after negotiating that he'd do that job for 18 months and then he was free to start his life with Alice. Before the deal could be enacted, Rhys had Ben stabbed in prison so he could break him out to do a job. Diaz, believing Ben had a part in his escape and that he was on the run, said the deal was off. Alice used information from the prisoner who had stabbed him to figure out where Ben had gone. Then she took Diaz and Dao there and they busted a crime family. Diaz agreed that the deal was back on if they had enough evidence to prosecute the case. ("The New Deal") Contraband Bust Justine went to Rhys and Ben with their first assignment, a restaurant that was a front for high-end contraband. She wanted them to go in as exterminators, but they instead decided to defy her and Ben posed as a food critic in order to get Kenji Yoshida, the chef's, personal attention. When Ben went back the next evening to have dinner with Kenji, he was shocked to see Justine there. She said she had come to observe and learn. Rhys pretended they were a married couple celebrating their anniversary and the two of them watched from afar while Ben and Kenji dined together. Justine then passed some small cameras to Rhys to plan around the restaurant. They used the cameras to watch as Ben and Kenji moved about the restaurant. After getting the evidence needed to arrest Kenji, Justine wanted to end the job, but Ben convinced her to try to give him more time to find those above Kenji in the chain. Just as Justine got clearance to give him 24 more hours, Ben went back to the restaurant and learned that Kenji had gone back to Osaka and closed Vinzu. ("The Hammer") Despite losing Kenji, Rhys and Ben convinced Justine they could still do the bust, just getting someone higher up than Kenji had been in the chain by opening a new restaurant and enticing the diamond broker to continue to use them as a front. They used the cameras they had planted to see the woman who came to retrieve the diamonds from the kitchen at Vinzu. Justine noticed that the woman was carrying a diplomatic pouch, meaning she worked for a diplomat. They got a license plate on the car she was driving and Ben had Alice run the plate to find that it belonged to the staff of Kohana Takashi, the Japanese diplomat. The FBI decided they didn't want to pursue her because of the appearance of them investigating a diplomat. Rhys and Ben proposed that they continue working the case and then leak enough information to the press to force an arrest. They found an in with Kohana's son, Jesse, who was into high-status items and parties. They decided to throw an exclusive dinner party and invite everyone but Kohana in order to get Jesse to want an invite. He came to them insisting they be invited. At the party, Ben cooked while Rhys charmed Kohana. At the end of the night, Ben served her fugu, to give her a hint of what they were offering. Since she was drunk, Jesse came to her and told her it was time to return to the consulate. Justine followed to offer her a ride back to see if she could get any information out of her. Once they were gone, Ben and Rhys were shocked to have Jesse tell them he was actually the diamond broker and threaten them with his assassin, Yumi. He asked them what they'd done with Kenji. They offered him $3 million dollars to spare them and he sent Ben to get it from Rhys's trunk. As collateral, he sliced Rhys's arm with the same knife used to prepare the fugu, meaning it potentially had toxins on it that could kill Rhys. Ben went to get the money, but got in a standoff with Alice, who was trying to get the money to give to the Southland Cartel to save Tommy's life. ("The Dining Hall") In order to save his own life, Rhys talked his way into a deal with Jesse and Yumi. Yumi then injected him with epinephrine to save his life and then they agreed to a deal. They formed a new partnership to continue smuggling diamonds through Kenji's restaurant. Ben and Rhys went to Justine with their new plan and she asked them to figure out which of them was truly the leader, so they could figure out which one had the power. When they re-opened the restaurant and signed for the fish order with the diamonds, they were shocked to find that the diamonds had already been removed from the fish. When they told Justine about the missing diamonds, she suggested that either Yumi or Jesse had taken them. She wanted to turn them on each other so they could hasten the breakdown of their relationship. She talked to Jesse about what happened the night she took his mom home and Ben took compromising pictures of the two of them. Rhys then took the picture to Yumi and showed them to her. Ben took pictures of the two of them together and took those and showed them to Jesse. They pitted the two of them against each other. When they went to the restaurant to get the diamonds, they made each of them think the other one had taken the diamonds. They got each of them to confess to being the ringleader. Then Justine and the FBI came in and arrested both of them. They were then extradited to Japan. ("The Family Way") Chloe Jackson When Ben learned that Chloe Jackson, a prominent thief, was in town and Rhys was working with her, he went to Justine, offering her up as their next target. He also asked if he could arrange to get a few months off his time working for the FBI in exchange for them getting Chloe, which would close at least ten open cases. She agreed to target Chloe and they used Rhys to get to her and clone her phone. Then they found that she was working with three others in LA on her next job. Justine had those three arrested, forcing her to find three new people to work with. Rhys put in a good word for Ben and Justine without telling them she would expect to have sex with them before working with them. They were able to make excuses to leave early, but after a kiss with Justine, Chloe agreed to work with them. They went to a car museum to steal a car. Chloe had a buyer willing to pay $4 million for it once they'd stolen it. She and Rhys posed as security guards. Rhys pulled the fire alarm and led the crowd out while Chloe disabled the security features so Ben and Justine could drive the car out of the museum. However, once they got the car out of the museum, they heard the police approaching and had to make a quick escape, abandoning the car. They realized Chloe had set them up. Ben told Justine that Rhys was at police impound. When they arrived, they found Chloe bound in the front seat, where Rhys had put her. ("The Bad Girl") FBI Security Breech The FBI location in Los Angeles was broken into, possibly compromising Ben and Rhys as CIs, meaning they weren't safe. When they tracked the break-in to the Blackwell Corporation, Ben, Justine, and Rhys disguised themselves and broke in. They went to where they thought was the data center and found Troy, a person with an eidetic memory who'd been sent into the FBI to retrieve the data without leaving an electronic footprint. They took Troy out with them and used the information he knew about Blackwell to take them down and arrest the CEO, Donna Kane. Justine then said because he knew confidential information about the FBI, he'd be arrested himself. However, he said he could help her find her missing husband. ("The Hard Drive") Finding Eddie Troy told Justine that Eddie had been working on taking down an arms dealer. The operation ended and everyone came home except Eddie. Justine figured out that Eddie was still working within the arms dealer's circle when Rhys showed her some cigars that he had received from them, the kind Eddie liked to smoke. Justine went to the cigar shop that sold them and used the cigars to trap Eddie. He told Justine that he was still trying to take down McLeland. He was running the arms dealership and Eddie had stayed to take him down. ("The Birthday Party") Taking Down Argosy Justine developed a plan to take down Argosy using Troy's intel. To draw the leader, Billy McLeland, out, they planned to offer first-rate weaponry from the FBI, something he couldn't get prior to that. Ben posed as a DOD official and used Rhys's contact to get a meeting. Ryan Gilbert met with him, but said he wasn't able to make such a large deal without his boss's authorization, so Ben set up a meeting with the boss. Justine told Eddie about her plan and he pulled a gun on them, saying now he'd have to do to them what he did to McLeland. He'd killed McLeland and became the new leader of Argosy. Eddie had Justine, Rhys, and Troy held hostage while Eddie met with Ben. Rhys was able to get the upper hand and shoot their captors while the FBI agents Ben brought jumped out. Justine came down and arrested Eddie personally and told him they were getting divorced. She then told Troy he was free to go, but offered to put in a good word if he wanted to use his brain to work for the FBI. ("The Knock-Off") Money Laundering Ben went to Justine when he suspected Ethan of wrongdoing. Justine looked into it and found a fictional property that was being used to launder money. The paperwork had Ethan's signature, which Justine said was enough for an arrest, but Ben said it was a forgery. They went to Ethan and used a birthday card to get the handwriting of all his employees. The forgery matched Carol Cooney. They set up a meeting with her, pretending she was being promoted because someone wanted to buy the fake property for a significant property. She got nervous and tried to leave, but Justine confronted her. She admitted to setting up the fake business to launder money and told them that the money came from The Mockingbird Trust. ("The Cleaner") Attempted Bust After Ben, Margot, and Rhys were kidnapped, Alice went to Justine and told her about Tessa and asked for her help. Justine was upset at how much Ben had told Alice about their operations. They worked with Carol Cooney to set up a meeting with Mockingbird. When Tommy showed up at the meeting, they took him back to AVI and questioned him. Alice didn't believe he was Mockingbird, so she had him call and set up a meeting with Margot to get the drug shipment back. They got the address where Margot and Tessa were and surrounded it. They were able to arrest Felicity, but Margot and Tessa escaped, making Justine determined to take them down as well. Justine had Ben come with her to confront Margot and Tessa, but when Margot and Tessa escaped, Ben escaped with them, violating his deal with Justine. She then focused on taking down all of them. She told Alice she'd go after AVI if that's what it took to get an arrest. Tommy came to her and said that he'd help her take down all Rhys's operations in order to get her to leave Alice alone. ("The Mockingbird") Relationships Romantic She is married. ("The Dining Hall") She refused to tell Rhys and Ben anything about it her husband. ("The Family Way") After they found Troy, he revealed that he knew where her husband, Eddie, was when he disappeared, giving them a chance to find him. ("The Hard Drive") Troy told her Eddie was on a classified assignment and when it was ended, everyone came home except Eddie. He then sent her an e-mail saying he'd fallen in love with someone else. They'd been married for seven years at that point. ("The Birthday Party") When she learned that Eddie had killed Billy McLeland and taken over Argosy, she took great pleasure in arresting him herself and told him they were getting divorced. ("The Knock-Off") Career She is an agent with the FBI. She was Jules Dao's supervisor until he was promoted after arresting Sybil Griffiths. Notes and Trivia *Despite appearing in every season two episode, she was credited as a guest star throughout. Gallery 2x01JustineDiaz.png|The New Deal 2x02JustineDiaz.png|The Hammer 2x03JustineDiaz.png|The Dining Hall 2x04JustineDiaz.png|The Family Way 2x05JustineDiaz.png|The Bad Girl 2x06JustineDiaz.png|The Hard Drive 2x07JustineDiaz.png|The Birthday Party Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Law Enforcement